


Leave It All Behind

by the_lie_eternal



Series: Marko and his Mental Illness [6]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: 11 years later, AU, The End, returning to the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Pen, I needed my pen and paper.





	Leave It All Behind

_Jani_

* * *

 

'Is there something I can do for you, Sir?' the secretary asked the old man who stood – totally out of breath – in the lobby of the hospital.

'Saaresto, Marko Saaresto. Is he here? He has to be here, this is the last place on my list.' the man coughed and grabbed the desk to not fall over.

'Saaresto … he was brought to the Mental Hospital Clearview … eleven years ago.' the woman stuttered but to her surprise the man stayed calm.

'How do I get there? Please, it's important, only I can save him from his death.' the older person began breathing heavily again.

'I will call you a taxi, if it's so significant.' the secretary mumbled and grabbed the phone

 

_Olli_

* * *

 

15th August

I still can't get used to this silent office since Jaska left, one month ago. The inmates are everything but silent though, knowing that the most respected man of the whole building died through the hands of a mentally ill made them crazy, even more than they already were. Who can protect them – from each other and themselves – if not Jaska. They don't respect me, at least not as much as they did the ex-head guard. I am just trying to do my job … this exhausting job while still mourning about our loss.

I paid the funeral, more than three or four people didn't attend it anyway. Jaska had no family, no friends, no loved ones or similar. He was there for his crazy people and he dedicated his whole life to them … kind of horrible he died through their hands.

 

I still miss Marko. I read his reports, no chance for him to ever return to the real life ever again. I cry, every time I read his monthly report. I am not supposed to know what's going on with him but the doctor was friendly enough to find a way to send me a copy every time again.

I never visited him in all these years. I know I can't just walk into his cell and say hello – he's locked up under special treatment – but just to be near him again, even if it is parted through a heavy steel door.

If I miss him that much I should probably do something. Screw Versailles, Marko needs me. Today, in one week.

Deal?

Deal.

 

_Olli Tukiainen_

_Markus (Jari)_

* * *

 

Report / 1st July / --

_Patient M – K / Room 754_

 

The pattern seems to repeat over and over again and I just can't find out what his problem is. I've been watching him for more than ten years now and it is always the same.

The medication works, M. calms down, we can encounter and work with him.

Day after day the medication seems to work less – we can't give him more or he dies of an overdose.

His aggressiveness returns, takes over his mind and we need to start all over again.

 

My colleagues suggested to give him up, every time I fail they say I should end his suffer, he is unhealable. I won't.

I believe in him, his inner strength to fight and win against his sickness. I had many people like him stuck in the cells before and every single one of them returned to their lives. My image won't be ruined by other doctors not believing in my methods.

 

I set a limit. Three more attempts with medication. If that doesn't work I need to return to the old methods. The old methods are not the most enjoyable and painless but they work, almost every time.

I don't want to fight illness with eternal pain.

I believe in M.

It will work.

 

_Marko_

* * *

 

'Why … why is your hand warm?' I flinched together and quickly pulled my hand back.

'It is time, Marko. When was the last time you saw the sunlight?' Olli replied and let out a loud sigh.

'Don't let your mind get dragged down by him, he is just as sick of being locked up here as you, as we all.' the bassist Jani raised his voice and walked over to me. He took the place next to me on the bed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

'Do you see that camera up there?' Jani pointed at the ceiling, a small black circle catching my attention. Was it always there?  All these years? I nodded.

'Wave. Wave in it.' Jani commanded and I obeyed. I was talking to imaginary people so why not waving at random cameras in my cell. Just now I noticed that Jani's hands were also warm.

'What … what is happening … ' I mumbled and looked around me. Was it a trick of my mind or did they all just become a little more human?

'We are here, we are getting you out of here.' Jani whispered.

'You've been locked up in here for way too long. It's time to end this madness.' Markus added.

'You are not crazy. You are misunderstood.' Jari exclaimed.

I shook my head and jumped up on my feet. Pen, I needed my pen and paper.

 

_Jani / Jari_

* * *

 

'You can't enter his room, he's standing under special treatment, Sir.' the doctor calmly held the older man back from the cell-hallway.

'Is there any other way? Cameras, pictures? I just want to see him, I beg you doctor!' the man begged and the doctor gave in.

'We have cameras.' he silently replied.

'I know how to cure him, please.' the man grabbed the doctor's hand and heavily shook it.

'Follow me, sir … ' the younger man muttered.

 

'He looks at me … ' the older man exclaimed and a smile was forming on his face.

'What? This isn't possible, he can't see you, he doesn't even know about the camera!' the doctor walked over to the monitor.

Marko was waving.

Marko waved into the camera.

'Take him away his pen and paper. The worst mistake I ever did was teaching him how to draw.' the old man ordered with the smile still being displayed on his lips. 'I will return in one week.' he added and left without a single word.

The doctor stared on the screen. Marko was seen drawing some circles and lines on the paper. Why should one take away his drawings …?

_Markus (Jari)_

* * *

 

Report / 1st July / --

_Patient M – K / Room 754_

 

Edit #1 – 1st August / --

It worked, in the moment I lost all hope.

The last medication …

Today I transferred him into a normal hospital room again. As all inmates under special treatment he reacted weirdly on seeing people again after such a long time but he handled it pretty well. He is on the best way to return to a normal life.

 

* * *

 

 

The tall blondie needed to immediately shut his eyes again as he tried to open them.

Sunlight.

'Marko, it's all fine. You are safe here, have no fear.' the long-haired blondie grabbed the hand of his friend and gently stroked it.

'O- Olli? Where are the other's?' Marko replied in a weak voice while trying to open his eyes for a second time.

'They are all here.' Olli replied. The taller man carefully straightened up on his hospital bed, looking around the room. A window.

'Where's Jaska?' Marko asked as he studied each of the faces looking at him for a few minutes.

'He passed away, one month ago.' the man in the white doctor's uniform explained. Marko nodded.

'We aren't pictures of your imagination, at least not anymore. Do you remember me? We sat together in the truck on our way here.' a bald man stated.

'Markus … ' the blondie whispered. He pointed at the doctor – Jari – he pointed at the old man sitting on a chair, next to his bed – Jani – he pointed at the other blonde man by his side, his best friend – Olli.

A tear was running down his cheeks – Jaska.

'How old am I?' Marko dared to ask.

'Young enough to restart your life, that's for sure,' Jani replied and after all this time, Marko felt a smile on his face.

They are real, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the end of my glorious MMPverse. *bows*


End file.
